


Прятки голышом (голые прятки)

by Sevima



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Hide and Seek, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Ianto Jones, Romance, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда жульничает. Всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прятки голышом (голые прятки)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после просмотра 10 серии 2-го сезона Торчвуда. Там, где Гвен случайно натыкается на Джека и Янто в оранжерее. Понравилась фраза Джека и последующая - Янто. Захотелось развить. Вот, собственно, что получилось.
> 
> Посвящается создателям сериала. И тому каналу, по которому я посмотрела 3й сезон, с чего собственно всё и началось...

~~***~~

 

Он всегда жульничает. Всегда. Сколько раз я говорил это вслух и про себя. Даже Гвен как-то... Хм, неудобно получилось... Хотя, это не помешало Джеку закончить начатое после... Да... Джек — это нечто. Ему всегда удается уговорить меня. Так что я, кляня его на чем свет стоит, снова прячусь. Под его столом, в его же кабинете в Хабе. Сижу и подрагиваю, то ли от холода — все-таки на мне только нижнее белье, то ли от возбуждения. От всего понемногу, наверное.  
  
Прятки. Игра старая, как мир. Да и мы уже не дети. Но у Джека свои правила. Поэтому на мне лишь жалкий кусок хлопка, а с него удалось снять только рубашку с футболкой. Он жульничает — у него этот чудо-браслет, который ему подсказывает, где меня искать. Но в глубине души, где я могу быть стопроцентно откровенным, я не против. Совсем.  
  
Черт, надо выбираться. Он изучил все мои тактики, поэтому единственное мое преимущество — это быстрая их смена. Аккуратно выглядываю из-за стола. Ничего не видно — он оставил минимум света. Видел бы меня кто-нибудь сейчас...  
  
Не заметив никакого движения, как можно тише ползу к двери, запоздало поняв, что кабинет Джека — это тупик, где меня тут же засекут. Холодные ступени, а я босиком. Прелестно... Черт побери Джека! И меня! За то, что соглашаюсь...  
  
Но как я могу отказать? Как? Когда ближе к ночи Гвен, Оуэн и Тош уходят одной компанией в паб за углом пропустить по полпинты пива и разойтись по домам. А мы с Джеком остаемся. Им он говорит, что у нас сегодня охота на уивелов... А потом, уже наедине, когда я иду в оружейную за спреем, останавливает меня, взяв за руку, и, притянув к себе, обнимает сзади. И шепчет на ухо... Черт! Его голос... Его руки... Его тело... Он сводит меня с ума.  
  
— Поиграем в прятки, — жаркий шепот опаляет мое ухо, ерошит волосы, мурашками прокатывается вдоль позвоночника и устремляется прямо в пах. Ноги слабеют. Я уже не слышу слов. Я на все согласен, лишь бы он не останавливался, не отпускал меня.  
  
Собрав последние силы и мысли в кучку, спрашиваю:  
  
— А как же охота? — голова безвольно падает ему на плечо, открывая полный доступ к моей шее.  
  
— Потом, — отзывается Джек, не отрывая губ от моего горла.  
  
И когда я уже почти готов повалить его прямо там же на пол, резко отодвигается, придерживая меня, чтобы не упал.  
  
— Прячься, — его глаза сверкают, горят желанием и азартом. В них столько обещания, столько чувства... Как я могу отказать? И я начинаю суматошно придумывать куда бежать. А он улыбается. Улыбается и считает. До десяти. И куда я успею спрятаться за десять секунд?! Вот поэтому я и ползу в темноте по холодному полу, путаясь в проводах и стараясь не стать обедом птеродактиля. Куда бежать я не знаю — он всегда меня находит. И везде. Это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Но надо двигаться. Вниз или вверх? Вниз, где можно было бы попробовать затеряться среди девяти этажей камер, складов и морга. Или вверх, где есть только оранжерея, кабинет Джека, зал для совещаний, его комната, еще пара мелких помещений и множество мостков-переходов. Прятаться негде. Как это получается у Джека, я не понимаю. Ладно. Кружным путем пробираюсь в оранжерею. В подвале холодно, да и он меня там скорее найдет. Как в прошлый раз... Я непроизвольно вздрагиваю от воспоминания. Джек бывает разным. Но когда его захлестывает страсть, его уже не остановить. А эти твари в соседних камерах... Нет, это уже слишком.  
  
Медленно осматриваю через окно в оранжерее первый этаж. Вроде все тихо...  
  
Поначалу, когда выходил на поиски, он не прятался. Это давало мне преимущество. Маленькое, но преимущество. Но это ему быстро наскучило. Так что, к первому правилу — если тебя нашли, то снимаешь одну вещь — прибавилось второе: ведущий прячется, так же, как и жертва.  
  
Интересно, а что бы он делал, если бы Гвен тогда согласилась? Тихий смешок вырывается из моего горла. Устроил бы оргию, конечно. Маленький тройничок... Хотя, его энергии хватило бы и на большее число людей... Правда, как мы с ней тогда смогли бы дальше общаться?.. Я знаю, что он испытывает к ней, если не любовь, то что-то близкое. Я не дурак. Но у нее есть Рис. А у меня теперь — Джек. Я любил Лизу, но он прав — она умерла, а этот киборг... Он уже не был Лизой. Лиза бы никогда так не поступила. Просто я не хотел отпускать ее...  
  
На грани звука слышу шуршание около двери. Замираю, как кролик, которому в глаза уставился удав. Черт! Сейчас главное не двигаться. И не дышать. Совсем. Не то, чтобы я не хотел продолжения, но было бы как-то неспортивно поддаваться. Да и Джек всегда знает, когда я так делаю... Нет, лучше я буду стараться.  
  
Еще один шорох — около лестницы. Значит, прошел мимо. Можно вздохнуть. Слегка. Я тоже учусь, хотя и не так быстро.  
  
Я всегда буду любить Лизу. Но уже как воспоминание. А Джек... Он здесь, рядом. Надолго ли? Не знаю. Но я хочу быть с ним так долго, как он позволит. Когда он исчез тогда на целых полгода, я понял, что скучаю. Что мне плохо без нашего лидера. Гвен тоже неплохой командир. Оуэн и Тош быстро перестроились, а я все ждал его... Даже пытался в чем-то быть на него похожим. Но его энергия, как будто у него внутри горит не просто огонь, а целое солнце. Сверхновая. С ним всегда было веселее. И его улыбка освещала помещение, стоило ему только появиться. Да...  
  
А когда появился его бывший напарник, я даже не сразу понял, что со мной. Ревность. Я приревновал капитана. Это было странным открытием, ведь я не имел на него тогда никаких прав. Да и сейчас не особо... Но тогда... И двенадцати часов не прошло с его появления, а он внезапно начал подкатывать ко мне. Признаться, я занервничал. Хотя и понимал, что этому (отчасти) способствовало обручение Гвен во время его отсутствия. И я согласился. Не смог бы иначе. Я был так рад его видеть... Все время, пока его где-то носило, мне снились его губы... И поцелуй... Его поцелуй... Сразу после его оживления, когда он потратил всю энергию на Абадона... Мы думали, что потеряли его. Но Джек снова удивил всех. Джек... Я был счастлив, что он выжил... А он обнял меня... Никогда раньше он этого не делал. Обнял и поцеловал. Я был ошеломлен и даже не заметил, как Джек подошел к Оуэну. Я знал, конечно, что это всего лишь выражение радости с его стороны, но сны... Им все равно. Оуэн оказался прав, хотя и несколько поспешил...  
  
Смотрю на часы — единственное, что на мне еще есть кроме трусов — осталась минута, по истечении которой, если меня все еще не найдут, я выиграю этот раунд. Снова шорох. Совсем рядом. Сжавшись в дальнем углу и временами осторожно выглядывая из-за полок, слежу за секундной стрелкой. Секундомер благополучно лежит в моем столе еще после первых же пряток — Джек безошибочно находил его на слух.  
Десять секунд. Неужели я выиграл? Даже не верится... Я никогда не выигрывал у него больше двух раундов. Пять секунд. Четыре... Три... Две...  
  
— Попался, — шепот возле самого уха. Я мгновенно оборачиваюсь и встречаюсь с его взглядом. — Скучал по мне? — его фирменная кривоватая улыбка.  
  
— Джек, — резко встаю я. Сердце стучит быстро-быстро.  
  
— Я выиграл, — встает он следом, дернув бровями. Господи, ну почему у него этот жест выглядит всегда так двусмысленно? Я не успеваю придумать ответ, как он хватает меня за руки и, легко толкнув к пустой стенке, прижимается всем телом. Его губы, горячее дыхание ласкают раковинку уха.  
— Янто, ты проиграл. Так что снимай... — губами обводит челюсть, приближается к губам и замирает в миллиметре. — Или, может, тебе помочь? — его глаза держат крепче веревок. Я громко сглатываю.  
  
— Да, — шепчу, прежде чем впиться в его рот жадным поцелуем. Он не против. Ему нравится, когда я, чопорный и всегда сдержанный валлиец, теряю контроль над собой.  
  
— Янто, — выдыхает он между поцелуями, — пойдем отсюда, — мои губы на его шее, ключицах (завтра точно будут засосы), его пальцы в моих волосах, — пойдем, — жаркий шепот и легкое подталкивание в сторону двери, — иначе опять что-нибудь разобьем. — В коридоре остаются мое белье и большая часть еще остававшейся на нем одежды. — Янто, — смотрит мне в глаза. В его взгляде — желание, знание, мудрость, решительность... И немного печали. — Янто, — повторяет он и улыбается, — осторожно, — прижавшись близко-близко, выдыхает в самые губы, — кровать, — и мы падаем. Дальше все сливается в поток чувств, ощущений, поцелуев, ласк, тяжести его тела и жара его дыхания...  
  
Он всегда жульничает. И я ему это всегда прощаю.  
  
  


Конец

20.09.11 г.


End file.
